Not So Wee Will-E
Story Dagmar tells us about the Will-E's a group of Castuc bandits. His brother Ammar infiltrated the Pikantina to gather more information about them. We can help trap them in the Dunes of Bones for a bounty. Obtaining Talk to Dagmar Shall at 15,-57 Step 1: Not So Wee Will-E ; You've joined the Shalls in tracking a group of Castuc bandits. * You will receive 1 Letter from Dagmar Shall. 15,-64, inside the Pikantina. * You will lose 1 Letter from Dagmar Shall. (Talk to Pikmama) * You will receive 1 Bag of Rubbish. Story: She will tell us where one of the Will-E's is if we help take the trash outside. 14,-62, talk to the Desert Bin. : You will be attacked by a level 130 Masqueraider. : He has 2500 HP and 50% neutral resistance. (Other characters can't join you) Talk to the Desert Bin again. * You will lose 1 Bag of Rubbish. (Same map) Story: Anne spills some information about spice researchers getting massacred by castucs. 15,-64 again. Story: Pikmama tells us about one dangerous individual who was involed with the massacre, called 'Slingerr'. (same room) Story: We should look for Slingerr and not play the hero once we meet him. Talk to him. (He changes location depending on the day) Story: Slingerr says these accusations are all false. He says Metere might be responsible for this. (same map) Story: Ammar isn't sure about all of his explanations. He will stay here while we look around for Metere or any other clues. '' Step 2: Metere (He's right where he was before) (Now he's inside the Mynol Mine, entrance at 16,-60) ''You feel the cave's ground and walls shake, followed by a crash of rocks. * 5 Monster NPCs from the Dunes of Bones will appear on the map. : Choose 'Fight for your life' if you want to start the fight. : Choose 'Ask Dagmar Shall's opinion' if you want to start the fight later. : You will enter a fight against 8 level 130 Dunes of Bones monsters, with the help of Ammar Shall, Metere, Dagmar Shall, Rilard, Angri, Alsoft and Rikiki. Solo fight. : The fight is fairly difficult, the monsters have very high health pools and deal 300+ damage a turn each. Rikiki has a spell which removes 1000 Vitality from a target for 1 Turn so keeping him alive is a priority. The Leopena has the highest damage output and the Fennex gives him a Power buff so killing either is a good start. : All of the monsters and allies seem to have high Initiative and you might even find yourself going last, so if you want to be going first an Initiative Trophy or an Almond Dragoturkey would be advised. * You will drop 1 Abominable Rock Step 3: Post-Fight (Speak to one of the following NPCs: Alsoft, Angri, Rikiki, Rilard and choose the option "Bring the conversation to an end") Quest Finished Rewards * Level based XP (Max: 1,940,634) * 19,480 Kamas * 5 Pampastuc G-String Related Achievements * Go Without Desert Category:Ohwymi Category:Ohwymi Quests